


Wildest Dreams

by Ormand



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>涉及新電影劇透，提醒斟酌觀看。<br/>以及雖然是Q00，但是準確來說應該是無差。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及新電影劇透，提醒斟酌觀看。  
> 以及雖然是Q00，但是準確來說應該是無差。

　　Q喜歡Double O Seven。

當然這個說法或許有一點不準確畢竟那主詞與受詞都是一個代號，而且那個代號是可以繼承的，所以換個方式說，在Q成為Q之前，他就喜歡上了James Bond。

況且，幾乎沒有那一任的Q不喜歡那些00特務，也似乎像個註定傳承下來的傳統，每一任的Q總是會對Double O Seven有特殊的優待。或許Double O Seven這個代號總是給最優秀、最出色的特務，人心本來就是偏的，給表現優良的特務一點特權似乎也不為過。

　　不過現任被稱作MI6史上最年輕的Q，喜歡James Bond就不是那種單純對優秀人員的喜歡了。他喜歡James Bond，不是他作為Double O Seven的那種。Q在還是上一個代稱的時候，就知道自己的喜好了，這不對他造成太大的困擾。感覺就像是你在逛街購物的時候，看到了你很想要的商品，但是，可惜那有著你負擔不起的天價。

Q真的想要James Bond，就像他在購物的時候那種想要得到的感覺。可惜James Bond不是商品，不然Q很有自信就算他的標價是Q branch整年的預算，自己都還是有辦法買下來。

或許那才是問題所在，James Bond不是物品，是個活生生的人。而，Q雖然有些與社會常規脫節，但是他知道人與物品的對待方式應該有所不同。

雖然他一次也沒有真的執行過。

　　Q的喜好問題M夫人也知道，事實上是Q自己承認的，Q也喜歡她，只是不是擁有的那種喜歡。在M詢問他是否有意願成為新的Q的時候，他愣了一下，因為他也是局內少數幾個心理評估沒有通過的人。Q的問題很簡單，就是人與物品的差異，他沒有成功理解過。人心不能像是自動販賣機那樣，投下足夠的硬幣一定會換來商品。

Q會對著人有那樣的期望，然後失望。反覆幾次後他也就放棄了。

那時候Q說了一些理由想要讓M再多想想，其中一條就是他喜歡Double O Seven，所以他會放任那位特務隨意亂來。M那時候笑了笑，說有哪一任的Q不是這樣呢。

順便一提，Q的忠誠度測驗也在及格邊緣。所以Q在想他最後可以真的成為Q, 除了他真的有實力之外，大概就是他的喜好幫上了忙。他可以忠誠過低，但是他喜歡的James Bond 在忠誠這點上可以彌補他的不足。

　　要吸引James Bond的其實不是一件難事。Q很快就分析出來了對於James Bond而言最容易激起他興趣的幾個要點。

首先當然是外表，這點Q認為自己頂多只能算是勉強達標。性別的確是一條難以跨過的區塊，不過他只能慶幸自己不是那種高頭大馬渾身肌肉又有個古銅色皮膚的類型，他聽過其他人私底下的評論，說是什麼如果他脾氣不要那麼古怪又稍微注重打扮一點的話，想找他約會的人應該不少之類的。

再來是拒絕的態度。這點很重要，因為大概已經習慣處於優勢的Double O Seven，不習慣聽到拒絕，特別是他已經開始調情，或是展露他自己為的魅力的時候，任何一個拒絕都會讓他耿耿於懷。一開始可以是真的拒絕，但是後幾次就要試著口是心非。

這個Q算是做的得心應手。因為Double O Seven對於Q branch真的是一場災難，要有拒絕的想法根本不難，只是，Q想，因為他很喜歡、想要James Bond，所以他會投下很多硬幣。

　　James Bond可以成為Double O Seven自然是有他一定的實力的。他沒有多久就發現那位新任的軍需官似乎對他有點意思。Double O Seven當然被上一位Q寵過，但是現任的Q給的感覺讓他覺得更飄飄然的。他以為自己需要花更多時間贏得信任之類的東西，因為他也是可以去查閱Q的資料的人，雖然不是透過正規手段。

幾乎所有Q的報告都說了，他似乎有信任問題，不善與人相處。Bond覺得他不難想像在那些報告底下的Q是什麼樣的心態，只信任數據、機械任何非人的事物的Q。

所以在他發現Q其實是有意在取悅討好自己的時候，覺得心情複雜。本來他是想那是Q試著適應自己新位置的方法，回應每一個有求於他的人，不過沒有多久他就發現自己是特別的。雖然Q有意隱瞞，但是Bond很快就發現有些的確是Q對每一位特務，甚至是每一個人的回應，但是有些是專屬於他的，屬於James bond的回應。

　　Double O Seven也跟男人睡，不過這點在攻略女性目標的時候很少可以成為助力，所以他選擇讓這個事實藏在櫃子裡面。James bond也會跟同事睡，不過他記得MI6沒有禁止這個，他當初簽約的時候有特別注意看過每一條規定。所以當他第一次帶著暗示邀請Q去喝一杯卻被婉拒的時候，差點以為自己判斷錯誤。

那次Double O Seven用他最擅長的那招，把人困在角落，身體貼近，把兩個人個嘴唇貼到只有五公分不到的距離，這樣無論是講話還是呼息都是交纏在一起的。

　　「我想請你喝杯酒，算是對我無理要求的補償，你怎麼想，Q？」，Bond把最後那個字母微微拖長，幾乎都親上了對方的嘴角。

　　「我不喝酒精飲料。」，Q的回應平淡，不為所動，「真的要補償的話，你寫一份測試報告給我好嗎？」

Q還是答應了Double O Seven提出的要求，但不包括後續的上床。

　　那不是Q在欲擒故縱，只是當下他在腦裡想著，這麼做算是擁有了James Bond了嗎？答案是否定的，他或許可以擁有一晚、兩晚，幾個晚上，但是跟他想要的擁有還是有所差異的。Q突然想到了曾經有人跟他說過，他是無法擁有一個人的。畢竟人不像是物品，不像是販賣機裡面掉出來的瓶裝水，不能就這樣放在家裡擺著。

要顧及人的感受，那是M夫人給他的建議之一。

在Bond提問之後的短短幾秒鐘，Q飛快地想著如果他想要這個人留在自己身邊他要、他該怎麼做讓這個人留著也會開心。電光火石間，他馬上就領悟到了，不可能。

　　James Bond是想離開Double O Seven這個身份的，想離開MI6，但是Q不一樣。Q喜歡Q這個工作，也喜歡MI6，他的一切才剛起步，不可能也不會就這樣突然撤手不做了。

所以他拒絕了。

　　這是Q第一次替自己喜歡的人想。他覺得有些自豪，想著或許他的心理評估終於可以不用再去竄改，而是拿一個原始的及格分數。Q在想那時候自己大概有把這種笑意露在臉上，所以Bond以為那又是一個口是心非的拒絕，進而給了他一個過份潮濕黏膩的深吻。

　　Bond當然是故意的，挑一個只有Q可能會在的時間點去提他的要求。整個房間安安靜靜的，只有呼吸聲、親吻聲，還有Bond的手在Q身上摩擦衣物的聲音。

接著就是一陣規律的滴滴滴響聲。這個聲音所有的00特務都認得，那是Q給的提示音，通常是用在要自毀爆炸前的倒數，而且Q曾經要求每一位聽過這個提示音的外勤人員知道，聽到這個聲音開始就要離聲音來源越遠越好。

Bond不由自主地退開了，雖然他不覺得Q會在這裡放什麼爆炸物品還任其引爆。而Q表現地就像那個親吻不存在一樣，Bond本來以為那個看上去像是有潔癖的軍需官會有擦擦嘴唇之類的動作，但是沒有。Q不受影響地從Bond身邊溜走，回到螢幕前去敲打發出聲響的電腦的鍵盤。

　　過了十分鐘，Q抬頭看了一眼還沒有離去的Double O Seven，後者在對上視線的時候曖昧地一笑，示意他在等。

　　「你給我測試報告就好了。」，Q只看了一眼就低頭回去看電腦螢幕，Bond還沒有來得及開口，其他Q branch的人就像受到召喚一樣陸陸續續地出現。

等到Bond真的離去的時候，Q甚至有些心情愉快地想著他至少有一個吻了，在他投下了那麼多銅板之後。

　　Double O Seven喜歡Q。

　　不過更準確來說，他是喜歡Q對他的包容。Bond對於利用其他人的情感向來沒有多大的罪惡感，況且Q的情況又更特別了一點。Q不跟他上床，也沒有要求感情關係，可以說所有對Bond的要求都與工作有關。雖然Bond在Q的眼裡看到點不同，但是自從他看過Q養貓的方式他就釋懷了。

Q對那兩隻貓無微不至，自動餵食器、活水飲水器，貓砂盆還是什麼紅外線感應自動清理的，整棟房子全部改造過，讓貓可以在屋子裡自由活動，就像是某種貓咪遊樂園。可是做了那麼多的Q卻不怎麼親貓，那兩隻貓太習慣沒有人的家，所以大概也就沒有習慣回到家不是睡就是在工作而不是跟他們互動的Q。Q沒有試著去摸摸那兩隻貓，那兩隻貓也覺得似乎沒有必要找Q撒嬌。Q讓那兩隻貓覺得所有的一切都是他們應得的。

Bond想這大概跟Q的信任障礙有關，這導致了他的軍需官不對回報感到期望，卻還是可以義無反顧地付出。這種不被要求回應的給予讓Bond很喜歡。

雖然Bond會說是自己良心不安，所以偶爾想到還是會回以一頓晚餐、一份詳盡的測試報告、一個微笑、一杯茶、一句感謝。就這樣，如果Q需要上床的話他也可以給，只是就到這些了。

　　Q以一種不是常人的方式喜歡著James Bond。而James Bond也以一種不是常人會用的方式回應著。說真的Q本來以為就可以這樣相安無事下去，直到Madeleine Swann的出現。不是說那位女性奪走了Bond，Q很清楚那個男人從來都不是他的，而是Q看到了一條可能會是James Bond想要的道路。

Q沒有蠢到覺得那位Double O Seven是因為自己而沒有離開MI6，他清楚地知道，那個男人是因為沒有離開的理由。男人曾經有過，又失去，現在又有了。

面對著不可能屬於自己的James Bond，Q覺得還是讓其他人快點擁有似乎比較好。Madeleine Swann是不錯的對象，至少跟Bond一樣，見識過黑暗、活在黑暗，但是都想要走向安穩平淡的光明。那是James Bond想要的，而Q無法幫他達成的。

順便一說，他們從世界上消失的一切手續還是Q去處理的，假的身份護照什麼Q動動手指就弄好了，當作給Bond的臨別禮物，也當作Madeleine替他照料房子的回禮。C死後Q加班了將近一個禮拜，期間Madeleine跟Bond就睡在他那裡。

　　Madeleine Swann真的是很不錯的人，她讓Q的住處多了生活氣息，跟那些貓互動讓那些貓知道人類也是可以親近的，甚至有時Q晚歸時她會起來熱一點湯或是食物讓Q吃宵夜。身為心理醫生的她大概從貓與房子的情況就看出來了Q的心理活動異常 ，Q甚至覺得再住久一點那個女人就會提起心理療程。

或者說偶爾那些像是在聊聊貓的對談就是療程的一部分。Madeleine建議Q多跟貓互動，貓靠近的時候可以試著去撫摸他們，小點心可以親自餵食等等，一些與貓培養親密感的方法。Q試過幾個建議，結果那兩隻貓就像瘋了一樣黏著Q。

Q本來以為是因為那些小點心，但是他又想到貓沒有那麼笨。那些魚肉條本來就在牠們的飲食規劃裡面，Q沒有因此多給牠們，只是把魚肉條從陶瓷碗換到他的手掌心上。

「我不懂牠們在想什麼。」，Q不是總有時間在家陪貓，但是一到家裡兩隻貓似乎就不肯讓他離開牠們的視線半步。Q一邊揉了揉窩在他腿邊的貓，一邊問Madeleine 。他又加班晚歸了，以前家裡沒人，貓也不會出來看他。

現在有Madeleine會出來看他，還有兩隻貓。順便一提Bond真的只是偶爾會出現一下，多數時間Q在想應該是在肅清餘黨，或者是在替他跟Madeleine的消失做準備。

「牠們在表達對你的感情，誰叫之前你都不給牠們機會呢。」，Madeleine微笑著看著Q, Q不會開口勸她不用特別起來，因為他知道這樣要求一個被追殺的人晚上聽到動靜還無動於衷太蠢。

直到有天回家桌上只留下謝謝的字條。Q的公寓才又變回只有貓，和他。

或許是因為貓給的反饋，所以在Bond出現在Q branch的時候Q，覺得那就像是在作夢一樣。

他真的在一瞬間想過本應離去的Bond是為他而回來。

不過還好他醒得很快。他讓Bond把車子開走，甚至還解除了車上的追蹤裝置。

　　Q想，這樣也不錯。一個吻之後，他還有一個夢。

　　尾聲。

　　Q發現家裡被入侵了。他立刻打開筆電，看到追蹤的紅點就落在自己的家中。他拿起自己做的微型麻醉槍，造型像支鋼筆，只要筆尖可以刺破對方的皮膚就可以放倒敵人。筆尖是拋棄式的，六個，有三公尺的射程。這是Q上次出外勤的時候得到的啟發。即使他基礎的體能要求、搏擊技術，甚至開槍準頭都有達標，但是不代表他可以同時應付兩個敵人。在大庭廣眾下開槍太不切實際，把人弄昏還比較可行。

他開了門，兩隻貓沒有出現。反而是一隻手先搶了他的電腦包 ，把他跩進門內。

　　「Q。」，對於一個脖子上抵了一隻鋼筆的人來說，Bond的語氣算是從容，或者是說即使Q是用槍口抵著，他也會如此處變不驚。

　　「James Bond。」，Q確定了房子裡沒有其他人，所以放下了鋼筆，要是平常都會稱他為Double O Seven，但是因為M已經下了007的撤職令，所以他改口，似乎也是他第一次這麼稱呼對方。

　　「如果你擔心smart blood追蹤到你，那你可以試著大量失血後再輸血，沖淡濃度之後感應器就會失效無法追蹤。」，Q從Bond的手中拿回自己的筆電，打開了追蹤頁面，「samrt blood幾乎不會被人體代謝掉，就算刪掉追蹤程式也刪不掉他們，所以不要試著破壞我的筆電。順便告訴你，程式刪掉之後要重寫不難。」

Bond聽到了Q呼喚那兩隻貓，四顆亮晶晶的眼球在黑暗中出現。Q把貓抱了起來，輕柔地安撫他們。那是Bond看過Q最人性化的一瞬間，他覺得自己都不知道Q對活物有這樣的能力。Bond記得自己來拿車的時候，Q還小小地展示了這台被修整好的車，一直以來Bond以為軍需官的手指只會輕撫過那些武器、裝備。

　　「你還需要什麼呢？」，Q給自己泡了茶，想到之前Madeleine似乎有留下一瓶開過的酒，Q拿了杯子倒給Bond。大部分人對Bond說這句話的時候都是帶著諷刺的，而Bond可以確定Q這麼說只是因為他想不到自己除了要確定那個奇怪的奈米技術之外還有什麼必要出現在這裡。

　　「如果我申請復職，你覺得成功的機率多少？」

　　「兩百四十萬。」，Q沒頭沒腦地回答了這個數字。「你體內smart blodd 的prototype值這麼多，你自己想想M會怎麼說。」

Bond笑了，Q也是。

　　只是，Bond不知道是不是因為是在僅開著落地燈的室內，所以Q的眼睛不像當初看到的那樣閃著光芒。Bond記得那天他闖入Q branch要把車開走的時候，Q在那裡，看到他出現的時後綠色的眼睛在日光下很美。Bond夢過那雙綠眼睛幾次，他以為那是Vesper的眼睛，但是他後來認出來那是Q的。

Q告訴Bond客房要睡的話隨意，視線相會的時候Bond才注意到，或許那個顏色也留在夢裡了。

Q的雙眼在昏暗的燈光下只是無光的暗色。

 

fin.

 


End file.
